1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to point of sale systems and, in one particular embodiment, to a system, method, and computer program product for automatically analyzing a personal service session and completing a transaction therefor.
2. Technical Considerations
Purveyors of goods rely on point of sale (“POS”) systems to select merchandise from inventory and receive payments from consumers via cash, credit/debit cards, and/or various other payment instruments. Purveyors of services, such as salons, body art vendors, car washes, and other businesses where a personal service is performed for a customer, usually on-site, also rely on POS systems to receive payment for services that have been performed. However, for services, a merchant or merchant employee must generally cease performing services that provide a direct economic benefit to the merchant's business in order to catalog and manually enter the services that have been performed and the associated costs into the POS system. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods which may reduce such potential sources of inefficiency.